Flirt
by shewhowearsglasses
Summary: AU She sauntered down the halls, purple backpack hanging low, colorful boots snapping noisily as they contacted the ground. She flicked her long, blond hair behind her ears as the goal came into view. "Timmy! How are ya?" "Don't call me that." He sneered, tossing a cold glare over his shoulder. Tim/Steph


**I'm so excited to be writing this! I LOVE Steph, I'm totally obsessed with her. And Tim and her are my newest OTP. They're so adorbable! Especially before they were together, when Tim is dating Ariana and Steph is Spoiler! But, I fucking LOVE her as Batgirl more than anything. I can never decide if I prefer her or Babs as Batgirl. She's so sexy with the purple trim and her blond hair. Ungh. Steph is the best. My next story is a sort-of sequel to this, actually. It's Tim bringing her home to meet Dick, and I am PUMPED for it. Cause Dick is my one true love, and I have a secret thing for them as friends.**

**This is just a short oneshot. I'll write something longer when I'm good and ready!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Batman or any of its characters, though, if I did, Dick would remain strapped to my bed 24/7. Also- Steph would still be Batgirl... Or exist at all.**

* * *

**Flirt**

She sauntered down the halls, purple backpack hanging low, colorful boots snapping noisily as they contacted the ground. She flicked her long, blond hair behind her ears as the goal came into view.

He was cool, dark, and handsome. Long legs perfectly hugged by his loose skinny-jeans, black hair cut back from a recent hair-trim. His dark eyes seemed to smoulder as he glanced behind him before tossing two text books into his bag. He shut his locker-door with a quiet slam and turned around, only widening his eyes quickly before maintaining his neutral look, "Steph." He addressed curtly, throwing a glance at her before stepping around her and down the hall.

She followed happily, forcing her smaller feet to take the extra steps to keep up his quick pace, "Timmy! How are ya?"

"Don't call me that." He sneered, tossing a cold glare over his shoulder.

She was not phased, "well, my weekend was lovely! Mom said dad might be coming home this weekend if he makes bail, so I'm pretty pleased, to be honest." She said, smiling politely.

Tim huffed, slowly slightly to allow her a break, "that's nice, Steph. I'm happy to hear that." And he really was, her father was in and out of jail every other weekend, and the better days were when he was home. She was much happier, and easier to talk to. When her father was in prison, she was moody, sassy, and often unnecessarily rude.

Stephanie smiled brightly, her sharp canines protruding gracefully, allowing Tim to see why she was voted Best Smile in the Senior Superlatives. When she finished talking, he surmised, she was actually quite beautiful. He scoffed under his breath, not that he'd ever tell _her_ that.

She sighed, pulling at a lock of her hair as she tried to come up with something to discuss. "Where ya headed?"

Stephanie furrowed her brow, nearly smacking herself for the lame sentence. _'Where ya headed? Wow, Steph! Great one!'_ She scolded herself, but Tim smiled softly, turning slightly to address the girl. "Chemistry. You?"

She nearly shrieked!_ 'Return fire! RETURN FIRE!'_ "Erm..." She stuttered awkwardly, trying to think of a response. "AP Physics."

"If you need any help with that, I took it last semester." Tim said, nearly cursing himself for the offer. She would probably take advantage of that. He sighed in thought, she would _not_ be allowed to meet Dick. The pair would be a _nightmare_.

Stephanie grinned, but pinched her elbow to maintain her calm. Smiling gently, she responded: "Maybe during Finals week? Otherwise I think I'm all set."

Tim couldn't help the disappointment that set in immediately, but he pushed it back as quickly as it came. "Sure, sure."

"So, I heard you and Ariana broke up." Steph blurted, smacking her hand to her mouth as soon as she realized what she'd said.

Tim nearly laughed at the outburst, but settled on a smirk instead, "yeah."

Surprised at the lack of rude commentary, Stephanie continued casually, "so, I guess that means you're free this Friday?"

"Depends. Are you asking me out?"

"Depends on if you'll respond in the affirmative or not." Stephanie countered, smiling at his playful tone.

Tim snorted, "I asked first."

She giggled sweetly, tightening her grip on her books in her excitement, "actually, Tim, technically _I_ asked first."

He chuckled, "it seems we are at a draw." Tim paused, realizing they had arrived at her classroom.

Her smirk drooped slightly at sight of her class, "how shall we settle this? A standoff? Meet at the cafeteria during lunch? Guns blazing?"

Tim did laugh at this, "how about we settle this with a compromise."

"I'm listening." She whispered out of the corner of her lips, eyes twinkling with silent laughter.

Tim realized just how blue her eyes were as she said this. His heart paused in it's normal routine, before starting up quicker than usual. "Would you, Stephanie Brown, like to accompany me, Timothy Drake, to a date on this fine, Friday evening?"

Her eyes appeared even brighter as he whispered this, smirking at her gaping lips. "I..." She stammered, trying to find her words. "I don't..." Her tongue was stuck in between her teeth and everything seemed to be crashing around them. She saw only Tim, the junior before her who she'd been crushing on for 3 years now. Her smile widened enough so she could give even Mr. Jay, the engineering professor, a run for his money. "I'd love to!" She shrieked just as Tim began to doubt himself.

He smirked in response, "I'll pick you up at seven?"

"It's a date!" She grinned, kissing him gently on the cheek before skipping into her class just as the final bell rang.

Tim froze, rubbing his fingers along the cheek in question, feeling the invisible warmth she'd transferred. He smiled then, not quite caring just how late he was to his class. He had much better things to look forward to.


End file.
